


Date night

by fragilespark



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan Porn Week 2014</p><p>For Storyhoard</p><p>Kaidan takes James out and is surprised by his appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

"My treat, James." Kaidan said, reaching for his wallet. The date had been his idea, after all.

"Whoa there, Major. Who says I'm done? I'm getting dessert."

"Really? Uh... sure." Kaidan's pause was due to the fact the last ten minutes had been spent feeling like James couldn't wait to haul him out of that restaurant on his shoulder. Kaidan had been flirting. Even made James blush at one point. The looks between them had been getting less subtle and more direct. Or so Kaidan had thought. Now he wasn't entirely sure how the evening would end. He was hoping to _be_ dessert, all things considered. Was he just overly susceptible to James' flirting?

James ordered ice cream, and Kaidan declined in favour of coffee.

"Vanilla?" he said on seeing the simple dessert. Not even a squirt of sauce. "Didn't think that was your thing."

James started eating. "It's a treat, believe me."

Kaidan's mind offered the possibility that James was going to feed him some, but that didn't seem to be happening either. Maybe it was a blatant sign to cool things off? It had been a while for Kaidan, and he was overly conscious of the fact.

James spooned more the softening ice cream and paused for a moment before taking it in. Kaidan was about to find a topic of conversation when he noticed the pale dribble going over James' fingers. James licked it up.

Shifting in his seat, he wasn't sure if vanilla was the best or worst idea.

The next time, Kaidan saw the way James tilted the spoon to achieve the same effect. He was doing it on purpose. Not accidentally-on-purpose either, he was checking Kaidan's reaction.

James grinned and dunked the spoon in the mush. "Let's get the bill."

 

"So, uh..." Kaidan began. What was the polite way to put it again?

James used the excuse of pulling Kaidan's coat on to get in close. "If you don't mind, Major, I know _exactly_ what we're going to be doing next."

Kaidan swallowed. No, he didn't mind at all.

James drove them to Kaidan's tiny city flat and Kaidan couldn't tell if the rush he was feeling was James' driving or the way he was taking the lead. Kaidan had kind of thought he was the one making all the moves on James, ready to give him a way out if he didn't want to complicate things.

They pulled up with a bit of a lurch and got out, Kaidan quickly finding his keys and leading the way.

When he'd shut them in, James put a hand on the door. "You're sexy tonight, Kaidan."

Kaidan looked up at him. Damn but his name sounded good like that. You get used to nicknames and titles so much that when James Vega calls you by name, you pay attention. Kaidan gripped his hands into the button-down shirt James was wearing and pulled him close to kiss him. James was warm, really warm as he pushed Kaidan back against the door, his lips soft against Kaidan's own.

"Take it off," James urged between kisses, dragging his hands down Kaidan's sides. Kaidan tugged at the front of the crumpled shirt. To his disappointment, none of the buttons pinged off, but then they'd have to be of sturdy stuff to hold in that chest. He broke the kiss to look down at it and James gave a breathy chuckle by his temple. Kaidan yanked it down past his shoulders and James did the rest, flinging it to one side. "Now, Major," he said, dropping to his knees.

_Oh god._

He undid the fastening of Kaidan's trousers. "I'm going to use my mouth, and then you're going to come on me."

Kaidan took an uneven breath. He looked down and watched those shoulders flex. So much bare skin. "Oh _fuck_ yes."

James grinned and kissed his cock, which didn't take much coaxing from him to stiffen. He kissed the underside and his stubble brushed Kaidan's balls, making him shudder. Another action on purpose, Kaidan was sure now. James moved down to lick them and Kaidan made a choked sound, his hands twitching up. James slid his hands up Kaidan's legs to rest on his upper thighs. "Might wanna hold on. Just saying."

Kaidan's hands wrapped over James' wrists, so conveniently placed. Either James was acting out a precisely elaborated fantasy, or-

James' grip on him tightened and he shifted up to suck on his foreskin, tugging at it.

"Ah! Fuck!"

He did the same on the other side until Kaidan was whimpering, squirming against how James had him pinned in place. James' muscles bulged to keep him there and the sight and feel of him brought a huge flush of heat through Kaidan's body. James used his lips and tongue to bring his foreskin down and then paused, a blush glowing on his own face.

Kaidan's legs were shaking.

James returned to kissing and sucking Kaidan's balls and Kaidan moaned. His grip had been solid and unmoving on James' strong wrists and that didn't seem like it was going to change. He hadn't imagined that James would be using _only_ his mouth, had never imagined getting off like that.

Now he wondered how the hell he was going to hold back.

James looked straight up at him, dragging his lips up the underside, and Kaidan couldn't look away. Those big, beautiful eyes were captivating, the feel of his mouth divine. Kaidan couldn't see anything but James Vega. James kissed the sensitive tip before plumping his lips over the crown, and Kaidan's voice was thick with a moan as James slid his mouth down over the shaft.

"Oh, god... oh... James."

"Mmmmh..."

Kaidan answered with another moan as James added his voice to the sensations driving Kaidan wild. He'd barely started, and Kaidan felt like he was about to finish. James pressed his lips more firmly and moved up and down, eyes closed now. As much as Kaidan was enjoying the view, he was finding it hard to concentrate, rolling his hips as he brought one hand behind James' head. The feel of the buzzcut under his fingers, the soft breathing over his skin, Kaidan was hypersensitive to it all and he arched with a strained sound.

James slipped his mouth from Kaidan's cock and Kaidan _groaned_.

"Wh... don't stop..."

"I'm not," James panted, before tonguing Kaidan's frenulum.

Kaidan gasped, writhing. "Oh god..."

"That's it," James murmured against his skin, switching their hold and pinning Kaidan's wrists, "keep going."

"Ah..." Kaidan wasn't used to being this close and not having a firm grip to finish him off, and for a few thundering heartbeats he didn't know if it would be enough. But his body melted along with his next groan and he knew he was lost, thrusting to end the ache.

"Come all over me, Kaidan," James said, his deep voice husky.

Kaidan tensed as he felt James' firm licks and he let out a deep cry, eyes squeezed shut as he twitched and came into the warm air between them.

 

His head was tipped back against the door, mouth hanging open as he panted.

"Wow," James purred. "You not gonna take a look?"

Kaidan just breathed, opening his eyes as he felt James let go of him. He looked down and saw the pale streaks on the dark skin, most of it across James' collarbones and dripping down his chest, one spurt having landed on his shoulder and now disappearing down his back.

James tutted and grinned, laying back onto the floor right where he was and undoing his own trousers. "Seeing as you missed the show, Major, I'll give you another one."

Kaidan slumped down between his legs and pushed James' hands out of the way, taking over. "I told you, Vega. My treat."


End file.
